Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck/Original Timeline
History Hueco Mundo Meeting Ben During one of her rounds of "eternal tag", Nel and her "brothers" are assaulted by Ben Tennyson, who mistakenly believes that Dondochakka, Pesche, and Bowabawa are attacking her. After Nel explains the situation, Ben starts to play along with them. The group is then attack by an armadillo-like Hollow, but Ben, using Armodrillo, scares him off. He then returns to Las Noches, promising to come back and play with Nel again. Second & Third Encounter with Ben As promised, Ben returned to play with the group again, this time revealing that he was currently residing in Las Noches and offering to take them back, but the group reacted with fright, though they would not explain why. Undeterred, Ben continued to spend time with them before going back, but not before Pesche and Dondochakka secretly informed him that they had once lived in Las Noches too. A few days later, when Ben came back for another game, he revealed that he had defeated Nnoitra Jiruga in battle and showed the group Way Big, much to their amazement. Realizing that Ben could best guarantee Nel's safety, Pesche and Dondochakka entrusted Ben with taking care of Nel. He agreed, and took her back to Las Noches, where she had a rather unsettling encounter with Szayel Aporro Granz. Las Noches Meeting Harribel & Her Fraccion Ben brought Nel to the living quarters of Tia Harribel--her successor--and her Fraccion, where, upon meeting them, Nel quickly established a rivalry by asking what their relationship with Ben was like, much to his embarrassment. She declared that she loved him and would go out of her way to monopilize his time, enraging Harribel's Fraccion (and secretly irritating the woman herself), while Ben merely dismissed the claim as childish, sibling-like love and went along with it. After Ben was attacked by Baraggan Luisenbarn and brought back to his room, Nel kissed the wound, surprising Ben, and explained that such an act would make the wound heal faster, causing Harribel's Fraccion to attempt to repeat her actions, causing Ben even further embarrassment. Despite this, Ben still believed that Nel's "love" for him was just a childish hero worship of sorts. Powers Restored Ben was walking around Las Noches with Nel when they were attacked by Nnoitra Jiruga and his Fraccion,Tesla Lindocruz. Tesla grabbed Ben from behind and kept him from reaching the Ultimatrix, allowing Nnoitra to beat him down relentlessly while Nel watched in horror. During the torture, Nnoitra revealed Nel's past to a shocked Ben, enraging the hero. After Nnoitra left to deal with Yasutora Sado, Ben and Nel were rescued by Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, but were later attacked again by Nnoitra. Ben accidentally turned into Ripjaws and became dehydrated, allowing Nnoitra to beat him again. Screaming at Nnoitra to leave Ben alone, Nel suddenly became engulfed in a pink light and regained her powers and original form, much to Ben's amazement and Nnoitra's fury. Without a word, Nel--now Nelliel--swiftly kicked Nnoitra away from Ben, telling the latter not to worry and that she would protect him. She then picked him up bridal style and used Sonido to put some distance between them and Nnoitra. She then used her healing vomit to repair some of the damage Nnoitra did to Ben. She explained her past to Ben in greater detail, and then attempted to confess her feelings for Ben, but was interrupted by the Ultimatrix, which proceeded to scan her. Ben explained that the Ultimatrix could repair the damage done to Nelliel's mask fragment, thus fully restoring her powers, but before it could (as per Nelliel's request), Nnoitra arrived and threatened the pair. Battle with Nnoitra Ben attempts to stand up and deal with Nnoitra, but Nelliel quickly tells him to rest and recuperate, saying that she will deal with Nnoitra and promising that she will not lose. She then draws her Zanpakuto and attacks Nnoitra, quickly and easily pushing him back while dodging or blocking all of his attacks. Infuriated, Nnoitra attempts to hit Nelliel with a Cero, but she swallows it and uses Cero Doble, damaging Nnoitra even further. Thinking that Nnoitra has been incapacitated, Nelliel gives Ben a bone-crushing hug and asks what he thought of her performance, but they are interrupted by Nnoitra, who emerges from Nelliel's attack without having suffered much damage. Before Nelliel can renew her assault, Ben--having recovered from his wounds faster than expected (thanks to the Hogyoku)--steps forward and fights Nnoitra instead. After a tense fight which includes Nnoitra unleashing his Resurreccion, Ben ultimately emerges victorious. He and Nelliel then leave a wounded Nnoitra behind and leave to assist Harribel, who is battling Ulquiorra Cifer. Nelliel becomes annoyed at the rather revealing appearance of Harribel's Resurreccion, and becomes worried that Ben might be attracted to her successor. Nonetheless, after Harribel defeats and incapacitates Ulquiorra on her own, the two make a somewhat amicable introduction and head back to Harribel's chamber, with Nelliel carrying Ben, much to his embarrassment. Battle with Szayel Following a brief regrouping with Harribel and her Fraccion (during which Nelliel became irritated when her successor embraced Ben), Nelliel accompanies Ben--who had transformed into Armodrillo--to Szayel's laboratory to help her former Fraccion and get revenge against Szayel for his role in her losing her powers. They crash down through the ceiling, and Ben transforms into Brainstorm and attacks Szayel, who responds by siccing his Fraccion on the others, including Nelliel, as well as using the powers of his Resurreccion to unleash a slime that created copies of the group (except Ben and Nelliel). The Fraccion and clones are no match for the group, and they ultimately defeat Szayel and leave him in a crumpled heap to be tended by his loyal Fraccion. Following this, Ben transforms into Jetray and he and Nelliel head for the roof of Las Noches to assist Harribel in her fight against Ulquiorra Cifer. Their assistance ultimately proves unnecessary, and Nelliel is impressed by her successor's powers and skills, though she becomes visibly annoyed by Harribel's revealing attire in her Resurreccion. After Harribel defeats Ulquiorra and seals him inside of a Caja Negacion, the three regroup with their allies, with Nelliel carrying a recently turned-back Ben in her arms, much to his embarassment. They then split up again (with Nelliel once again accompanying Ben). They confront Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who is in the middle of a fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, and tried to get him to stop, but he laughed at them and, upon learning that Nelliel was the former Tercera, informs Ben of the ladies' feelings for him, which Nelliel confirms to a shocked Ben. Three-Way Battle As the group continue their journey through Las Noches (with Pesche and Dondochakka presenting Nelliel with her old Espada uniform), they are confronted by Nnoitra, Szayel, and Tesla, all of them healed and eager for a rematch. The trio release their Resurreccione; Ben responds by transforming into Ultimate Swampfire, while Nelliel released her own Zanpakuto, much to the villains' shock and horror. She confronted Nnoitra, while Ben and Uryu Ishida fought Szayel and Tesla, respectively. Nnoitra insists that Nelliel's restoration would not make a difference, but she quickly proved him wrong by penetrating his enhanced Hierro and damaging him badly. When Szayel uses his voodoo doll ability against Uryu, Nelliel stabs the mad Arrancar in the shoulder and takes the voodoo doll before Szayel can inflict any serious damage, coldly chiding Szayel for his cowardice and saying that he hasn't changed from the time she was an Espada. She then decides to wrap up the fight and used her strongest attack, Lanzardo Verde, on Nnoitra, badly wounding him, though she announced that she would not kill him, enraging the bloodthirsty Quinto. Professor Paradox arrives with Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and their respective lieutenants, allowing Nelliel and her allies to leave while the Shinigami deal with the Espada. They regroup with Harribel, just as Coyote Starrk, the Primera (First) Espada appears and kidnaps Orihime on Aizen's orders. They race back to Aizen's throne room, where they are confronted by Ulquiorra. Battle with Ulquiorra Battle with Hollow Ichigo Battle with Yammy Fake Karakura Town Battle with Baraggan Battle with Aizen Aftermath Bellwood Move to Bellwood Nelliel accompanied Ben and his other friends back to Bellwood and was formally introduced to Ben's parents, Carl and Sandra Tennyson, both of whom were quite surprised when Nelliel confessed her love for Ben. Nevertheless, the Tennysons ultimately decided to give Nelliel and the others the benefit of the doubt, and she, along with Harribel and the latter's Fraccion, set up residence at Ben's house. Soon after moving in, Nelliel discovered, to her and Ben's embarrassment, that she would sleepwalk into his room every night and sleep in his bed, likely caused by the fact that they had slept together in Las Noches while she was in her child form. Attempts to counter this on Ben's part, such as locking the door, ended in miserable failure. Beach Party One morning, Ben's parents have to leave the house and Harribel is put in charge. She finds Nelliel in Ben's ned, having sleepwalked into it once again, and adminishes her for it. Later, the group has a beach party to celebrate Aizen's defeat, with Nelliel dressed in a rather skimpy bikini at Rangiku's insistence, much to her and Ben's embarrassment. She mostly sits on the sidelines, though her attempt to become Ben's partner in a game of Chicken Fight is thwarted by Sung-Sun. Later, she spies on Ben and Harribel while the two are talking, and learns that Ben is nervous about which girl he wants to be with. She later approaches Harribel and says that she wouldn't mind sharing Ben if it meant making him happy, which Harribel agreed with. Date with Ben After going on a date with Harribel (which makes Nelliel extremely jealous), Ben dons his ID mask and picks Nelliel up from the bookstore she works at. He tells her that their date will be a surprise, much to her excitement. The couple later board the Rustbucket III, whereupon Ben reveals that their date will take place on a distant planet, further exciting Nelliel. Swarm Incident Feud with Loly Ultimate Heroes United Trivia *Nelliel is the tritagonist of Volume I and the deuteragonist of Volume II. *Initially, Bigby intended for Nelliel to be Ben's girlfriend and her alone, but popular support for Harribel made him decide to create a love triangle involving the three of them before ultimately (and reluctantly) establishing a "harem" for Ben. *Nelliel is the first Bleach character, and the first Arrancar, to travel off-world. *She is the first member of Ben's "harem" to fall in love with him, not counting the events of the Have Time, Will Travel arc (though Harribel and her Fraccion might not have fallen in love with him at that point). Category:Character Subpages Category:Original Timeline Category:Heroes